


无赖三十七

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖三十七

三十七

门被打开了一道缝隙，黑色的房间里漏出了一丝光线，和光线一同闯入的还有alpha的费洛蒙的气味。

即使赖宗宪已经很努力的收敛气息，可是躺在床上虚弱的赖于声还是察觉到了那一丝只属于他的“安慰剂”。他用手肘半撑起上半身，铁链被垫在了胳膊底下硌入皮肉，冰凉刺骨，他不在意，目不转睛的盯着从门口慢慢走过来的alpha，像是一头饥饿的困兽，等待着饲主的投喂。

赖宗宪走到弟弟面前，坐在床边去摸弟弟的脸颊，因为一直在流虚汗的缘故，弟弟的脸颊有些粘，并不能很顺利的让手指在上面游走，只能用一下下的点触。

弟弟眼神涣散，在昏暗的房间里看不出是否聚焦，在他触碰到脸颊的时候便垂下了眼睑，一副服从的样子。

他不知道弟弟是否还在发情中，房间里的omega的费洛蒙的浓度居高不下，即使是现在他已经打了两针抑制剂，保持冷静的站在弟弟身边也是一种困难的事情。

他需要保持冷静，可是不理智却已经在清醒的时候占了上风，明明心里清楚的明白没有任何安慰的发情会给弟弟的身体造成损伤，明明自喻是最在乎弟弟的人，可是现在他却冷眼的看着弟弟一声声唤他，连触碰对方脸颊看起来都是一副施舍的姿态。

即便已经让赖于声变成了这幅样子，赖宗宪还是觉得愤怒在内心深处燃烧，他从未对自己的阿囡这般生气过，无法推翻的自尊和对一切事物掌握在手的自信让他容不下弟弟说的那句把标记祛除的那句话，那个标记在他眼里实际上并不属于弟弟，而是属于和弟弟一样都是他的所有物，所以他才会这么狠心，这么生气，他想让弟弟主动的认错。

“哥……”

弟弟又弱弱的唤了一声他，不知道已经念了多少遍，声音沙哑脆弱，好像是一张历经风霜的旧纸，一用力就碎在手心一样。

“哥……你在生我的气吗？”

弟弟抬起眼睑，黑溜溜却黯淡无光的眼珠像一个发出黑光的灯泡一样对着他，明明两人在对视，可是又感觉像是相隔千里一样，他看不懂弟弟是个什么表情。

“哥……我错了……”

赖宗宪手指轻点弟弟脸颊的动作停止了，他把手渐渐张开捧着弟弟的下颌，问：“你错在哪了？”

赖于声咬着嘴唇，他也不清楚自己是否还在发情了，他的大脑已经进入了最简单的思维模式，他的alpha生气了，他就要让他高兴，alpha高兴，就会满足他，仅此而已。

“我……我不该惹你生气……”

赖于声看见哥哥笑了，笑容很淡，可他还是捕捉到了。他听见他问：“那你该怎么做？”

怎么做？他想眨眼睛，可是生怕任何细碎的动作都会惹怒这个alpha，眼珠酸涩难堪，眼眶周围开始积累生理性的泪水，他只能轻轻地抖一下眼睑，让泪水暂时浸润他的眼球，他说：“我不祛除标记了，行吗？”

明明这是由自己决定的事情，可是omega在发情期间对alpha内在的渴望让他放开了这个决定权，全权的让给他的alpha，费洛蒙的求而不得磨平了他反抗的棱角，他像一个终于见到真主的信徒一般，上半身向前倾向赖宗宪，等待着对方的肯定。

“乖孩子。”

……

黑夜里，巴黎郊区的庄园别墅中，整个二楼都弥漫着alpha不容忽视的费洛蒙的味道，就连熟睡中的佑声都开始往外冒冷汗。寻着味道最浓的那间屋子，床头昏黄的灯光下，有着宽厚肩膀的alpha跪在omega腿间，一只大手握着omega那根疲软的阴-茎上下挑逗，另一只手的手指探入已经湿润的蜜-口，引得omega难耐的扭动着腰身，大口喘着气，抬起脖子看着alpha。

“哥……进来吧……求你……”alpha的费洛蒙的味道终于弥漫在房间里的每一处角落，赖于声像是贫瘠土地上承了仙露的幼苗一般，身上满是汗珠，小腹因为呼吸而上下起伏，可是却能从眼角和隐隐漏出的呻-吟中判断出他是愉悦的。

赖宗宪已经脱去了身上的衣服，先前打的抑制剂已经渐渐失去了药效，omega费洛蒙在一步步的引诱着他失去最后的意识，阳-物上的血管爆起，交横缠绕着柱身，顶端也泌出了些许液体，等待着甬道的包裹。

他把握着弟弟茎-身的手松开了，后-穴里的手指也撤了出来，扶着自己早就勃-起的阴茎，一点也不停顿的埋入了温柔乡。

“嗯——！！！”赖于声挺起了腰杆，腰部的肌肉也随之绷紧，腿架起下半身，让他迎合着把闯入的阳-物吞得更深。

“阿囡。”赖宗宪叫了一声弟弟的乳名，上身往前覆在弟弟身上，他本想去寻费洛蒙散出的那处，也就是腺体，可是残存的理智告诉他那里经不起他再次的撕咬触碰。最后他只得把自己的吻落在弟弟的乳-首，耳垂，和眼睑上。

舌尖尝到了弟弟睫毛上咸湿的泪水，赖宗宪又吻了一下弟弟皱起来的眉头，动作温柔入骨，好像他现在开始内疚后悔刚刚把弟弟晾在一边一般。

“阿囡，乖孩子。”

他开始耸动下身，动作不狠不快，像是调情一般顶到敏感点后并不选择离开，而是扭腰让顶部在上面摁压揉-弄，弟弟呻-吟一直没断过，哼哼的表达着自己的诉求。

“哥……进生殖腔吧哥……”赖于声不满足，他两只手搂着哥哥的腰渐渐往下滑，覆在哥哥因为用力而肌肉凸起的臀部上，想要把人再往里面推。

“我想再要一个孩子，好吗？”赖宗宪靠在弟弟耳边，停了动作，和人谈条件，实际上并不能称作是谈，而是提，他在提要求，把自己当作筹码。

这是一场稳赢的赌注，赖于声不假思索就胡乱的点着头，用自己的鼻尖去蹭哥哥的鬓角，说：“好，我给你。”

“你能吗？”

“我能，我给你。”生怕身上的人中途撤出去，赖于声用自己已经发软的双腿挡在哥哥大腿后面，说：“真的，哥，求你。”

赖宗宪找着那处熟悉的入口，不等对方做好准备便冲了进去，男性omega的阴-道相对女性更加窄紧逼仄，茎-身被裹得动弹不得，他耳边弟弟连沙哑的呻-吟都发不出来了，只能听见喉咙里断断续续银针一般有点扎耳的声音。

一次次的抽送让赖于声整个人都在哥哥身下上下的晃荡，好像是躺在了飘荡在一波波波浪涌起的海面上一般，下面一次次炙热的高潮与眼角蒸发的眼泪带来的清凉相冲，一起涌进已经呆滞麻木的大脑里，他已经不知道该感受哪个了。

明明是一直渴望不到的满足，现在他的大脑却不知道自己该如何和自己本能的身体反应一样兴奋了，灵魂出窍一般，咬着嘴唇接受一次又一次的撞击，腰身被死死的掐住，容不得他一丝一毫的反抗。

他不该反抗的，他想，他早就该如此。

……

威尔面对着目光呆滞的赖于声，不知道该如何对东家解释，该交代的都在前一天说了千遍万遍，可是现在事态还是往坏的那个方向发展了，血液报告攥在手里，轻微的叹了口气。

赖宗宪察觉出了威尔的犹豫，问：“怎么？”

“费洛蒙紊乱得太厉害，现在意识模糊反应迟钝，要好好调理才行。”威尔捡最严重的说，生怕东家在做出什么折腾人的事情，他走到赖于声后面看了看腺体，已经略微消肿，看来东家没有再次撕咬，心里的石头落下了一点。

“行。”赖宗宪说不出来其他的字，早上他醒来的时候弟弟就躺在身边，睁着眼睛呆滞的盯着天花板，身上的舔了更多的新的吻痕，每一处都在进行着无声的控诉，他撑起身去吻弟弟的嘴唇，却得不到半点回应，好像在吻一个没有感情的娃娃一般。

他这才开始反思自己做得是否有些过火，叫威尔过来给弟弟的抽血检查身体。

威尔准备离开去给人准备药物和针剂，东家放在桌边的手机响了起来，他离得近，顺便拿起来递了过去。转身准备朝门口走，电话那头尖利的女声在安静的房间里叫他听得一清二楚。

赖宗宪本来就头疼，接通电话后那头不由分说就是一顿骂，女声刺耳，说出来的话更是不堪入耳，他哪里被人这般骂过，把手机挪开看是赖茜的电话，他耐着性子等人骂完喘气的功夫问：“怎么了？”

“你前两天叫你来怎么不来？巴黎离这里不过两个多小时的机程，全家等了你多久？接你的人说你到这里又走了，到底是什么事情要你这么着急？！”

“怎么了？”耐心用尽，赖宗宪心里按想下一句等不到答案就掐断电话，即使赖茜是自己的长辈。

“老爷子走了！”


End file.
